


Comfortable

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You need to eat, but you're too comfy to get up.





	Comfortable

There were times when you were just really comfortable. You didn't want to get up. Sometimes, however, you wanted other things, but you still didn't wanna get up.

"Hey Y/N," Bucky said.

"Hmm?"

"Was that your stomach?"

You paused. "Maybe."

"You're hungry."

"Always a possibility."

"If you're hungry you should probably go make yourself some food."

"I'm comfortable."

He sighed. "Does your comfort outweigh your hunger?"

"Yes," you replied immediately.

There was a pause.

"Y/N."

"Hey, you know what they say: if you wanna be my lover, you gotta bring me food."

He snorted. You chuckled. He sighed again as he got up.

"Love you!" You called.

"Love you too," he called back.


End file.
